


Breeding Bitch

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Barbed Penis, Come Inflation, F/M, Horse cock, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	1. Chapter 1

‘ive got a surprise for you today’

The message on your Pokédex was so simple, but it still sent shivers down your spine. You rarely ever saw Nero now that you’d left Team Skull. You were always busy with your work and Island Challenge, and he was always doing grunt work, so you two had to plan your days off together in advance.

Whatever scheme he’d cooked up for today was clearly big, or he wouldn’t be trying to tease you about it.

You meet him at the Hano Grand Resort, and you almost don’t recognize him without his Team Skull gear on. Instead he was in island wear, his electric blue hair stuffed up into a ballcap.

He waves you over, and as soon as you’re in range, he hugs you close, kissing your forehead. “Hey! How was the walk from Konikoni?”

“Fine! Nothing Spike and I couldn’t handle.” Once he releases you, he takes your hand and starts leading you toward the door, clearly driven to get moving toward whatever he has planned for you. That doesn’t stop your curiosity though. “Where are we going?

“It’s a surprise! Didn’t you get my message?” He grins at you and winks, shoving his way out the doors and nearly knocking the couple behind it over. He shouts an apology at them and waves before leading you toward Hano Beach.

“I got your message, but you’re being really vague–” you try to continue to question him, but he cuts you off with a laugh.

He glances around, making sure you’re not in earshot of anyone else before he speaks again. “I may have set up a little something for you at a Pokémon breeder’s place near here.”

You feel your face heat up with a blush as you follow him toward the beach. “You did what now?”

“Just trust me, you’ll love it.” He winks again, and you can’t say no to him as he leads you along the sand to a large ranch on the cliffside. You’ve never even noticed the ranch, probably because it’s surrounded by trees, but distantly, you can hear the various sounds of Pokémon coming from it. The noises get louder as you approach, and it makes all the hair on the back of your neck stand up in anticipation.

“So… what does this breeder… breed?” You ask, glancing at the several closed-off paddocks as you pass them, hoping for a glance at whatever’s inside.

“Let’s just say we had to meet early because we’re going to be here a while.”

You roll your eyes as he knocks on the door. “Cryptic.” While you wait for anyone to answer, you look around the small, well-kept ranch, seeing nothing to indicate why you’re here.

“You love it.” He gives you that irresistible grin again and turns to talk to the person who opens the door. She’s a pretty blonde girl in typical ranch clothes, and she smiles at both of you.

“Alola! Are you Nero?”

Nero’s charm is at 100% as he turns his grin on the girl behind the door. “That’s me! And this is Kyng.” He pulls you forward by your hand and you wave to her.

“Alola, Kyng! Come in!” The blonde ushers you inside, and Nero guides you in with his grip on your hand. “I’m Haukea, by the way! Welcome to my ranch!” She leads you through the house to the ranch outside, past several stalls and small enclosures. “Did Nero tell you what we’re doing today?”

“No.” You let go of Nero’s hand to walk with Haukea, looking around for any clues. “What is it we’re doing?”

“Well, more like what you’re doing.” She winks at you with that same smile from when she opened the door. “I’m obviously a Pokémon breeder, he at least told you that, right?”

“Yeah, he mentioned it.” You nod and glance back at Nero, who’s still got a shit-eating smirk plastered to his face.

She stops you both in front of what looks like a barn, turning to face you. “I breed dog-Pokémon. Nero said you’re a big fan of your Lycanroc, right?”

You feel your breath hitch at her words and your face gets warm again. “I uhm… am, yes." 

"Nero thought maybe you’d like a little variety! So he set up this meeting.” She winks again and turned back to the door, opening it for you. “I set up a section of my breeding room for you, and we’re going to let the really horny studs at you. Sound like fun?”

Your mouth begins to water and you squeeze your legs together at the idea. “That sounds amazing.”

Haukea’s grin widens and she nods. “Perfect! So, do you want to be on your back or on your knees like a real bitch?”

Before you can even answer, Nero’s supplying a reply from behind you. “Put him on his knees. He likes it doggystyle.”

She nods and takes you over to a room toward the back of the barn, then turns to help you undress. "You’re so skinny! I hope none of my boys break you.” Her giggle is infectious and you find yourself laughing as she pulls you in to kiss you, her fingers finding their way between your legs to rub over your warming core. “I guess now all that’s left is to make sure you’re good and ready for them.”

You moan in agreement, pressing against her fingers as they work over your swelling clit and dampening pussy. She presses a finger into you, and you throw your head back, happy to find Nero’s standing behind you to hold you up as the rancher tries to make you come.

Haukea continues to work you up, shoving two, then three fingers into your cunt, pumping them in and out in an agonizingly slow rhythm.

Eventually, she pulls her hand away from your leaking pussy and takes your hand again, pulling you over toward what looks like a padded bench.

“Okay, so you’re going to kneel here…” she guides you into position and you stretch out how she tells you, your arms going into looped belts attached to the feet of the bench. “It’s secured to the floor, so I’m going to tie you down, is that okay? They can get a little rough, I don’t want you to get hurt on accident.”

“Y-yeah, that’s fine.” You glance at the floor in front of your face, watching as she tightens the leather straps around your wrists. She moves behind you, and a moment later you feel her doing the same to your legs, right in the middle of your thighs.

“Not too snug, right?”

You wriggle a little, and flex your hands and legs, testing the comfort, and nod. “Feels good to me.”

“Alright! If you need a break, just let me know! Nero and I can pull you out of it.”

You open your mouth to verbalize a reply, but it escapes you in a loud moan when she starts to eat you out, her tongue laving over your wet pussy.

“He’s not wet enough yet?” Nero laughs a little as he walks over by your head, pulling over a stool to sit in front of you.

“I wanna make sure.” She pulls away and you whine, though she quickly brings her hand up to stroke your clit. “Some of my boys are pretty big. Should we start small and work our way up?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nero answers for you when you choke on your words, too distracted by her fingers slipping inside you again.

She fingers you for a while longer, making sure you’re dripping before she tells Nero to grab some lube.

Then she’s fingering your ass open, causing your toes to curl and your mouth to make some noises you almost wouldn’t believe came from you.

“Oooh and a bit of a butt slut. You didn’t tell me that!”

“He likes it any way he can get it.” Nero jokes, his hand pushing your hair out of your eyes. “Why are you prepping his ass?”

“Just in case! Sometimes when things get slippery…” She pulls her hand out of you, and you whimper at the loss of contact. “Like I said, I don’t want him to get hurt!”

“Fair enough.”

“T-thank you.” You manage to gasp the words out while Nero soothingly pets your hair. “W-when do we start?”

“Think you’re ready? I’ll go grab the first one!”

She’s gone before you respond, but it’s fine with you. You’re more than ready to take as much Pokédog cock as she can stuff you with.

You hear growling and yipping a couple minutes later, and you wait with baited breath as she brings the Pokémon over to you.

The curious Pokédog is on you as soon as she sets him loose, sniffing at your wet core before eagerly lapping at it, laving his tongue over your entrance with a vigor that makes you moan.

It doesn’t last long, of course, but you don’t have time to mourn the loss, because a moment later, he’s crawling over you, starting to hump excitedly.  
You feel the pointed tip of his cock thrusting at you, and you try to move your hips to help him, whining when you can’t move enough to do so.

Haukea comes to your rescue, holding the Pokémon’s cock to keep him from thrusting into you while she teases you with it.

“Do you want it in your ass or your pussy first?” She asks, and you look up at Nero for his opinion.

He voices your exact opinion, and you’re so glad in that moment that he was your closest friend. “Put it in his ass. Let him beg for it in his cunt when he’s so horny he can barely talk.”

“Okay!” You feel Haukea’s hand line up the eager Pokémon’s cock with your rear hole, then let him go, and you almost immediately see stars when he starts pounding away at your hole with reckless abandon.

You’re moaning and whimpering right away, your toes curling and your hands fisting as you try desperately to move your hips into his thrusts. The Pokémon isn’t very large, but the cock inside you feels incredible after you’d been teased for so long by Nero’s message and Haukea’s prep. Before you know it, you’re shouting out the first of your orgasms as the small knot at the base of the Pokédog’s cock begins to expand inside you.

You’re laying your head against the bench, panting softly, when Nero starts petting your head again. “So which one is it, Kyng? Want to take a guess?”

The question perplexes you for a moment. You were getting fucked, what did it matter which one it was? But you realize that Nero set this up to be a game and you give in, focusing on the panting and whining above you.

It had thick, long fur, and it’s not a large dog, narrowing it down to only a few you can think of. “H-Herdier?”

“Lucky first guess.” Nero laughs, sitting back in his chair. “He’s not big enough for you, is he?”

“N-no… want more…” you whine as the Herdier turns and starts to tug on it’s tie to get it’s cock out of you. When it slips free, you feel some of it’s cum leaking out of your ass.

“Why don’t you treat him to his Lycanroc while I go get the other’s picked out?” Haukea suggests, and you hear the click of a leash being put on a collar, followed by feet and paws padding away from you.

Nero picks up Spikes ball, easily taking it off it’s catch on your belt. He presses the button and your Lycanroc comes out, letting out a happy bark. It quickly turns to a growl when Spike sees you’re tied up, but the noise stopped as soon as he saw Nero.

“Spike, do you want to fuck your partner?” Nero’s voice is calm as he pets your Pokémon, reaching down a hand to excite Spike more.

Spike yips loudly and pulls away from Nero to head behind you. His tongue quickly finds the cum leaking out of you, and the rough muscle is soon pressing into your hole to clean you out. Needing no direction, Spike had decided it was time to fuck you, his paws easily linking around your hips.

Nero moved behind you a bit and helped Spike line up, giving you a second cock in the arse.

When you whimper, Nero laughs a little. “I haven’t heard you ask for it in that tight little pussy yet, Kyng.”

You whimper again as Spike starts thrusting his hips into you, letting out a little howl. You can’t reply to Nero’s words with more than a moan, which makes his dick twitch visibly in his pants.

You open your mouth wide, sticking your tongue out at him. He readily drops his pants and offers you his cock, clearly hoping this would happen.

Soon, you’re being fucked in tandem by your partners; Spike’s knot tugging at the rim of your ass and Nero’s cock thrusting down your throat hard enough to choke you.

Haukea comes back in at this moment and laughs. “Couldn’t resist, could you?”

Nero grins at her, shrugging. “I can’t help it with the noises he’s making.”  
Spike’s knot takes that moment, of course, to lodge inside you and make you moan aloud around Nero’s cock.

Unlike the Herdier, your Lycanroc was an impatient thing, no matter how hard you tried to train him. In training it was always when he decided he was done, he was done. In this case, Spike was done being knotted to you.

He turn around, his ass against yours, and started tugging at you. Normally, he wouldn’t be able to get the knot out of you, you’d stop him. But this time, you were bound, with no way to try.

His knot pulls free with a small, audible ‘pop’, and he walks away to lay down and lick himself clean.

Nero pulls away from you while you whine and whimper, kneeling down near you again. “Are you okay?”

You look up at him, your eyes bleary, and grin. “M-more! Please!! Let them fuck my pussy!” You lean in to kiss him and he obliges you as another, lither body jumps onto your back.

This one spears into your pussy with no help from Nero or Haukea, and immediately starts pounding at you. His cock is red-hot, much hotter than the previous two, and you know what Pokémon it is when the bone armor grinds against your back a bit.

“H-houndoom!” You gasp out, and the Pokémon above you rewards you with a loud growl and a faster pace.

“Good job.” Nero grins at you and pushes your hair back from your eyes. “How’s it feeling?”

“He’s hot!!” You moan and wriggle a little when the Pokémon above you nips at your shoulder. Every hard thrust of his hot cock inside you had you whimpering with pleasure. You closed your eyes to focus on the feeling, letting yourself orgasm around the Houndoom a couple times before that big cock started to swell inside you.

You squeezed down around it, letting out a moan while the Pokémon above you let out a long, low howl.

Molten hot cum filled your pussy, making you squirm against the bench beneath you. Every shot made you whimper and squeeze around the large knot splitting you open.

Nero’s hand started carding through your hair again, drawing your focus from the cock inside you to his face. “You’re already getting tired aren’t you?”

You whine and look up at him, and you know you probably look incredibly tired, but you’re not done yet by any means. “N-no…”

“You want more?”

Another throb of the cock inside you makes you moan out your reply, an involuntary shudder going through you. “Y-yes!!”

“Get another one ready, Haukea!” Nero grins above you, talking to the breeder behind you, who lets out a happy cheer. While you waited for the knot inside you to go down, Nero offered you his cock again and you gladly sucked it into you mouth, moaning happily around him.

The Houndoom above you turned to try and pull out of you, making you squeal when he tugged rather hard at your pussy.

“Ooh sorry, he’s itching to be done.” Haukea appeared behind you, gently helping the Pokémon to ease out of you. You whine a little at the loss, but a moment later, the sweet Pokémon breeder was behind you again, licking and slurping at your cum-leaking twat.

You whimper and grind against her face, shuddering a bit. Nero moans above you, thrusting into your throat gently. “He likes that…”

After a few minutes, Haukea pulled away, licking her lips. “Mmm he’s definitely ready for the next one.” She stood up and stepped away, coming back a moment later with another growling Pokémon who readily jumped onto your hips.

You wriggle your hips a bit and arch your back, trying to get the already eager Pokédog’s cock inside you.

Haukea comes to your rescue again, gently pushing the head of another large cock inside you.

This one was rougher than Houndoom immediately, fucking you with hard, deep thrusts that force your hips into the bench with every thrust. You whine and moan around Nero’s cock until he pulls away, sitting back down in front of you and giving you a great view of him stroking himself to you being screwed once more.

You curl your toes in pleasure as the Pokédog above you roughly uses your pussy, making you whimper loudly. It bit at your neck and shoulder and you’re sure he’s leaving marks all over your skin. The pain only heightens your enjoyment, making you moan as you come around the cock inside you.

“What is he?” Nero teases you, idly rubbing himself. “You’ve been right so far…”

You try to focus on the Pokémon pounding you, noticing this one also has thick, long fur that tickles your back. You strain to think of what it is, shuddering as you come again and moan out your guess. “S-Stoutland?”

“Wrong.” Nero clucks his tongue. “That’s a Mightyena, baby.”

You whimper and lay your head against the bench again, feeling the piston-like cock inside you start to falter in rhythm as it’s knot starts to swell inside you. It’s just as large as Houndoom’s, spreading you wide enough to make you cry out as the girthy base of Mightyena’s cock slams inside you and ties you together.

Mightyena wastes no time at all in trying to get out of you, hardly bothering to turn around before he starts tugging at your pussy to get out.

Because of all the abuse you’ve already suffered, the dog Pokémon has no problems pulling out of you, leaving you to whimper against the bench as your pussy squeezes around nothing.

You don’t get time to worry about being empty, because another Pokémon jumps up on top of you, needing no help at all to start pounding into you. You cry out in surprise as it slips inside you, making you quiver almost immediately.

This one takes a little more time with you, starting slow and easy while it licks soothingly at the bites on your shoulders.

You moan happily and wish you could reach back to pet the gentle Pokédog sweetly fucking your pussy. Nero does it for you, reaching over you to rub the head of the Pokémon. “I’ll give you this one for free, Kyng… this is a Furfrou.”

“They’re popular with Poképhiles.” Haukea’s voice comes from behind you. “They’re pretty sweet compared to other Pokédogs. Not good for beginners, though.”

“Why?” Nero raises his eyebrow above you, petting both you and the Furfrou.

“Their knots are pretty big.” Haukea says cheerily, and you moan aloud as you feel the Furfrou’s cock start to swell.

“…y-yes it is!” You whimper as your eyes roll back in your head and you come again.

Furfrou sticks around, though, licking at your neck and face happily while he continues to pump his knot and cock into you with small thrusts. Every little movement forces more cum into your already stuffed hole.

“That feel good baby?” Nero looks down at you as you moan again happily, his hand gently pushing your hair away from your face.

“Y-yeah…”

“Think you can handle one more?” Haukea comes around into your view, a grin plastered to her face.

You nod as best you can, and smile up at the two who’ve given you this awesome experience. “One more… I can handle that.” You sigh happily as Furfrou slips out of you then starts lapping at the stream of cum leaking out of you.

“Furfrou will get you cleaned up while I go get him.” The blonde breeder bounces away, heading out of the barn to the stalls.

You look up at Nero and offer him your mouth again, which he happily takes, being gentler with you now than before.

“You look like you’re tired, Kyng. Are you sure you can handle it?”

You moan around his cock and look up at him, eyes pleading, and he laughs a little. “Alright. After this, we’re done though, okay?”

You manage to mumble a ‘yes’ around his dick while you suck on him, closing your eyes to enjoy the feeling of the tongue inside you and the weight of Nero’s cock stretching your jaw open.

What feels like minutes later, the doors to the barn open again and Nero steps away from you, whistling softly.

“Think he can handle him? He’s been rowdy all day.” Haukea asks, loud enough that you can hear, and you try to crane your neck to get a peak at what she’s leading over.

“He can, but damn he’s big.” Nero openly palms his hard cock, clearly imagining what the next Pokédog will do to you. He glances down at you and winks. “Good thing I have tomorrow off, too. Someone’s going to have to take care of you.”

Those words should scare you, but they don’t. Instead, they make you more eager to know exactly what Pokémon they’ve lead in to wreck you.

“He’s gonna be the biggest one yet, Kyng!” Haukea’s cheerful voice sounds from behind you again. “Are you ready?”

“I want it so bad.” You look up at Nero as best you can and try to wriggle your hips. “C’mon Nero.. let it ruin my pussy.”

Nero nods to Haukea and you notice immediately as the large canine-like Pokémon crawls over you that it doesn’t even have to crouch to stand over the breeding bench you’re strapped to.

The orange and black furred legs are an immediate giveaway as to which Pokémon the breeder has in store for you now, and you whimper a little, feeling your pussy dampen in excitement.

“Give it to me.” You hardly recognize your voice when the words leave your mouth, and you instinctively try to spread your legs for the huge Arcanine standing over you to gain access to your cunt.

Haukea giggles and rubs the huge, pointed prick over your pussy, teasing both you and Arcanine with the contact.

Arcanine lunges above you, trying to get inside the tight hole beneath him, and you shudder as you feel the length of his cock rub against your rear.

You open your mouth to beg again, but what comes out of you is a long moan to match Arcanine’s thunderous bark as Haukea eases the huge Pokédog’s cock into your pussy.

He starts rutting almost immediately, hardly giving your cunt time to adjust to the sheer size of what’s invading it, and you squeal in delight as each glide of that member rubs you in all the right ways. You squeeze down around him and come almost immediately, letting out a pitiful sound, and once you’ve come down from your orgasmic high, Arcanine starts to really move.

You feel each of his thrusts inside you, reaching the absolute back of your pussy. He’s so deep, it feels like he’s in your stomach. You cry out, shaking again when he starts to move faster into you.

Through bleary vision, you see Nero lead over your Lycanroc, and Spike readily moves to you, jumping up to offer you his hard prick to suck on while Nero finger-fucks his rear.

With Arcanine beating your pussy, and Spike fucking your mouth, you give in to pleasure, moaning around the pointed prick in your mouth with every deep, violent thrust the larger dog above you stuffs you with.

Nero is openly fucking Spike the next time you focus on him, holding the whimpering Lycanroc’s hips while he uses his hole to push Spike’s cock deeper into your mouth.

You can’t tell where one of your orgasms ends and the next one begins anymore, you’re so caught up in the bliss of being so throughly used.

A roar sounds from Arcanine above you, and you feel the large Pokémon thrust into you as deeply as he can before his knot starts to expanding, making you nearly scream out in pain and pleasure as you’re stretched to your absolute max.

Nero pulls Spike off you before he can knot in your mouth, and you see Haukea on her knees below your precious Pokémon, letting him plow her pussy while Nero fucks his rear.

The first shock of searing-hot come that fills you makes you moan aloud, your eyes rolling back as you feel what seems like gallons of cum somehow squeeze it’s way into your already-packed, quivering quim.

Arcanine starts to move again, jerking his hips in small movements, as if trying to force his knot deeper into you.

Whining and whimpering are the only sounds that escape you now as you’re filled with load after load of come.

You pass out after several volleys of jizz leak into you, your world going dark from pleasure.

When you wake up, it’s to Nero’s smiling face. “Hey, baby. You doing okay?”

You’re laying on the bench in the bar again, this time on your back, with your head in Nero’s lap.

“We were a little worried when you passed out on us.” Haukea’s voice chimes in, and you see her cleaning up what looks like a massive flood of cum on the floor by hosing it into a small drain. “You took him like a champion though! I was really impressed!”

You grin at both of the humans and give them a peace sign with your fingers for show. “…I’m so fucked out.”

Nero laughs and shakes his head. “Of course you are. I’ll get you cleaned up and call a ride to get us home.”

You nod and start to fall asleep again, smiling happily to yourself about your accomplishment.


	2. Eeveelutions

“Are you ready for the ride of your life?” Haukea grins at you as she leads you back into the barn you’d become familiar with the last time you were at her ranch. The breeder bounces over to the padded bench, patting it eagerly. “I got a special set in for you! I already took them for a spin, so I know they’re all good to go. You’re going to love it!!”

You shed your shirt and pants, setting them on the stool nearby before going over to sit on the bench where she stood waiting for you. “You’re so excited, I’m sure it will be great, Haukea.” You laugh a little when she winks at you, though the sound is quickly stolen from you by her lips covering yours.

You kiss her happily, one of her hands sliding down to your pussy and eagerly starting to play with it.

You moan happily as her deft fingers rub over your clit and dip inside your wet cunt, working you up even if you don’t really need to be excited more than you already are. In truth, you had been hot and ready since Haukea had called you earlier, so much so that you’d had to shake Spike off you after a battle on the way to her ranch. He’d been able to smell you, and had tried to mount you on the beach.

Haukea frees your mouth to come around in front of you, kneeling down between your legs as she laid you back on the bench.

Her lips seal over your clit, sucking hard on the little nub as she finger fucks you so hard your toes curl and your eyes roll back in your head.

She pulls away just before you come, licking your juices off her lips happily. “You’ve got such a sweet pussy… I can see why my boys all loved you, and why Nero sings your praises.” She stands up again, stretching a little. “This time I think you should be face to face with the boys. See what you’re up against.”

You nod eagerly and settle back on the bench as the breeder bounces away to the kennels.

She comes back in with a gorgeous Leafeon, who breaks away from her to come lap at the juices leaking from your pussy.

“Oo! Someone’s eager!” Haukea comes over to the two of you, getting on her knees next to the Pokémon. You see her wrap her lips around the Leafeon’s cock, working him up until he’s forgotten about licking your pussy in favor of fucking the blonde’s mouth.

She pulls off him with a loud slurp, licking her lips again as she guides the Leafeon up over your hips and slides his cock into your dripping hole.

Not as big as some of the dicks you’ve taken, the Leafeon’s cock makes up for size in texture. The tapered tip leads to a pair of soft, almost knot-like girths down the shaft, providing a very stimulating cock for your pussy to swallow.

Leafeon starts to rut into you happily, making sure you feel every drag of that textured cock by keeping his pace slow and even. He’s gentler than some Pokémon you’ve been with, each thrust measured and almost gentle. He overwhelms you with the feeling, making warmth emanate through you from your pussy to your head, then back down to your toes.

The smell of fresh cut grass surrounds you when Leafeon leans his head up toward you. You meet him halfway, licking and kissing at his tongue happily.

A shudder goes through the Pokémon and he cries out triumphantly as he shoves his hard prick into as deeply as he can, filling you with pulse after pulse of come. It feels like standing in warm sunshine, permeating every part of your body as you whimper out your own orgasm.

Leafeon pulls off you a moment later, his cock slipping out of you with a gush of warm, green-tinted cum.

Haukea is on you in a moment, sucking that warm cum out of your pussy, her tongue diving inside you to scoop as much out of you as she possibly could before she stands up again and bounces off to take the Leafeon back to his pen.

She comes back in less than a minute, leading a large, gorgeous Sylveon. She brings him over to you, guiding the soft Pokémon up onto your hips. The tendrils on the Sylveon start to caress you as the Pokémon begins humping, not needing much besides some gentle guidance from Haukea to get him going.

The thin, tapered tip of his cock spears into your pussy, and you sigh happily as the then appendage starts to slide into your cunt. It’s angled upwards, so as he begins thrusting, the head pokes the sensitive bundle of nerves inside you. Theres some soft ridges along the underside that drag at the lips of your pussy, making you whimper as his thin prick stimulates all your sensitive parts.

If Leafeon was gentle, Sylveon was almost lover-like, which made sense. The Pokémon was literally the embodiment of a trainer’s love for his teammate. He gave slow, deep thrusts that kept you full of his cock and made your toes curl with each drag. You came to a slow peak once, then twice before you started to get bored with his pace.

You glance at Haukea, whimpering softly, and the girl nods, moving to grab something off the table behind you before stepping behind the Sylveon.

Sylveon jumps a bit then whines loudly, his eyes glazing over, and you looked behind him to see Haukea pumping a thin cock into the Pokémon’s rear.

When she starts fucking him, Sylveon finally picks up his pace, trapped between your cunt and Haukea’s silicone cock.

“Sometimes he needs a little help to get going.” She winked at you, fucking the whimpering Pokémon into you harder. “He loves it when I tie him up and let my friends take turns pounding his tight ass.”

The Sylveon chirrs in agreement, rutting into you harder and making you see stars after a minute before he finally lets out a quivering moan and comes inside you.

Haukea guides him off you and keeps fucking his ass as she makes him clean your pussy up of his own messy cum.

The Pokémon’s grunts and squeals as he services you, Haukea pounding him roughly until he spills a second load onto the floor. The image makes you cum again, your thighs shuddering around his head.

Haukea pulls him away from you, leading him away to switch him out for another Pokémon while you come down from your orgasm.

This time she comes back with two, an Umbreon and an Espeon, leading both of them over toward you.

“Which one do you want?” She asks, and you tilt your head at her in confusion until she starts to strip out of her clothes as well. Then you tune into her frequency, and you grin a bit.

“I’ll take Espeon.” You motion the purple Pokémon over to you and help him up onto your hips, reaching down to rub his sheathe and excite his cock out.

The barbed cock feels great in your hand, but even better in your pussy. You slide it inside you, moaning happily, though it is quickly muffled by Haukea’s pussy sitting on your face. You eagerly start to eat her out, sucking her clit and tonguing her pussy before she guides the Umbreon up onto her hips.

You suck at the Pokémon’s cock, getting the tapered dick fat and hard before pressing it into Haukea’s dripping pussy.

You fix your lips around her clit and suck at it hard while Umbreon starts to fuck her. Umbreon’s pounding manages to be in perfect harmony with his opposite, Espeon plowing your pussy in the same time.

Haukea gets herself under Espeon’s body and starts to return the favor you’re giving her by sucking at your clit as well.

All four of you come at the same time, Haukea and you moaning into each other’s pussies while the Pokémon cry out above you.

The barbs on Espeon’s cock flare out inside you, making you whimper as he tries to pull out of you, and you get a close up of Umbreon’s knot stuck tight in Haukea’s pussy above you.

You watch as Umbreon impatiently tugs his knot out of the blonde, making her whimper. You quickly dive in to lick the cum out of her pussy, and she returns the favor when Espeon’s cock slides out of you.

The two of you get lost in that feeling for a while, eating each other out until you’re both moaning, quivering messes before she gets off you.

“We still have a couple more to go.” She grins at you and whistles to the two Pokémon, who follow her out while you idly stroke your clit, waiting for Haukea to come back in.

This time, the breeder leads in a Flareon, bringing him over to you immediately and tapping your pussy to get his attention.

The Pokémon jumps up, starting immediately to hump into you. Flareon is unlike his brothers. He’s hot, almost too hot inside you, and he’s rough, fucking into you fast and hard.

His cock is nothing special, but it’s girth and heat make up for any sort of different texture he could have offered.

Flareon nips and licks at your skin, his tongue is almost as hot as his cock, and roughly textured as it slides over your skin and teases your nipples.

He bites down on one of the buds, tugging at it, and you whimper loudly as you come around him.

He fucks you through that orgasm, then to another, before he starts coming inside you, filling you with lava-hot cum.

You shudder as he pulls away, leaving you feeling hot and empty.

Instead of Haukea cleaning you up though, another Pokémon jumps up on your hips, and you hiss as a cold cock slides into your too-hot cunt.

You blearily blink up at the Glaceon above you, whimpering as the Pokémon starts to rail you, the pointed tip of his cock thrusting up against the opening of your womb inside you. The icy-feeling of his cock soothes the burn inside you, and you’re more than happy to lay back and let him ease your soreness.

Haukea comes back over to you, reaching down to rub at your nipples as the Pokémon uses your pussy. You return the favor by catching one of her nipples between your lips and sucking at it happily. She moans happily above you, making you moan back at her eagerly.

The cock inside you seems to stay icy-cool, even after fucking your hot, come-filled snatch for a while, and eventually, you’re shuddering and whining from the stimulation just that cool prick provides. Your thrashing under Haukea makes the girl move off you, but she stays close by and you can hear the slick sounds of her rubbing herself off.

When Glaceon fills you, you feel as though you’re frozen for a moment, your back arched and eyes wide, staring at the ceiling of the barn while you gasp silently for air. If Flareon was molten lava, Glaceon was liquid nitrogen. Its so cold that once he’s pulled out of you, you find yourself trying to push his come out of you.

Haukea comes to your aide, kneeling between your legs again to lick and suck the icy cum out of you.

Once you feel warm enough again, you tap her shoulder, and she pulls back, though she’s pouting a bit. “Alright alright.”

She gets up and walks out with Glaceon, coming back in with Vaporeon, who also needs no direction to start pressing his pointed cock inside you.

Vaporeon is fairly gentle as he takes you, licking at your chin and collar affectionately. Once he found your nipple with his teasing licks, he latched onto it, biting it softly between his teeth so he could suck on it.

You moan and whimper for him, happy to rub his back or pet him gently while he works you down from your orgasms and up to others.

Vaporeon moves with fluid thrusts, like the flowing and ebbing of a tide. When he picks up his pace, it’s like a storm is imminent, and he’s flooding your pussy with so much precome, you wonder if he’s even going to have any left to fill you with.

He doesn’t get to fill you, though. Haukea stops him before he can, forcing the Pokémon to release all over your body instead, leaving you wet and sticky with his copious amounts of viscous cum.

The breeder leads him away while you whimper for more, and when the door opens again, you see a Jolteon, bigger than some of his brothers, strutting in.

You can feel the air charge with electricity as Haukea turns the Jolteon loose. “Last one!” She grins at you widely as the large Eeveelution lumbers over to you.

You can see the Jolteon’s feral prick hanging low between his legs, and you eagerly spread your own to invite him between them. Thin at the tip with a more than generous flare at the bottom, he’s veiny and thick enough to make your mouth water.

He lets you know that he is in charge right away, pushing you off the bench with powerful paws so he can mount you like a bitch on the floor.

As he pierces your leaking pussy, a jolt goes through you, making all the hair on the back of your neck stand up and your clit jerk back up to attention.

Every rough thrust the Pokémon feeds your hungry pussy is accompanied with a shock of electricity. You’re wailing after only a few minutes of his vigorous mating; nipples erect from jolt after jolt, clit twitching wildly as you clamp down on him and come.

This only seems to spur Jolteon on, because he begins to absolutely rail you, his shocks increasing in intensity until you scream out for him, a gush of cum releasing from your pussy as he gives you the biggest jolt yet.

He bites your shoulder as a thick knot starts to stuff your hole, and you press your face to the concrete floor of the barn, still shaking from your last orgasm.

He thrusts his knot into you one final time, letting out a cry of his own, and you feel the sparks coming off him before the connect with your skin.

His release is like a million jolts going straight into your pussy, and every wave of come is accompanied by one, making you gush again.

You lay on the floor, shaking and whimpering as Jolteon begins to thrust again, pulling his knot back as if trying to escape it’s tight confines before thrusting it in deeper.

When the Jolteon finally manages to pop out of you, you collapse fully to the floor, a dopey smile on your face.

Haukea is on you the moment he leaves, helping you back up and onto the bench so you can recover.

When you leave, a couple hours later, she’s already eagerly planning your next breeding, though she won’t give you any hints.


	3. Horse Pokemon

The breeder you’d befriended, Haukea, had text you late one night, asking if you wanted to try some larger Pokémon for fun. You didn’t think to ask for clarification of what she meant by larger when you’d said yes; it was too late at night for you to think clearly on the subject. So instead, you set out to Paniola Ranch the next morning, a little curious–and concerned–about the challenges you were about to put your pussy through as you traversed Diglett’s tunnel on your way to the ranch.

When you arrived in Paniola Town, you sent Haukea a message and waited to hear back for a few minutes while you wasted time at the Pokémon Center changing out of your sweaty clothes and buying random items. You’re about halfway through your Moomoo Milk when your Rotom pops up to display a message from the breeder, telling you to meet her at a nearby barn.

Once you finish your drink, you follow the directions you were given and don’t even bother to knock as you open the sliding door to the large building. You squeeze yourself inside through the small crack in the door you managed to make and come face to face with the bouncy blonde breeder’s breasts as she hugs you close.

“You made it! I’m so excited! I think you’re really going to like my friend–“ She lets go of you and spins around, frowning a little. “Hey, Will!! Where are you?”

From one of the stalls that line the sides of the barn, you see a hand shoot up and hear a man’s voice say ‘yo’. Haukea waves him off and grins at you again. “Come over here and meet Kyng! He’s the one I was telling you about.”

A tall brunette man walks out of the stall, shaking off his apron as he moves toward you. He almost reaches out to shake your hand, then thinks better of it and pulls his glove off first. “Sorry, making sure everything’s clean is a messy job. I’m Will. Heard you took on Haukea’s Arcanine with no problem, thought you might be able to give my boys some relief before I head back to Unova.” You shake Will’s hand as you listen to him, a small smile slowly forming on your face.

“What do you breed?” You tilt your head and try to look around, not seeing much of anything in the barn except for an older Tauros in the stall closest to you. You hated being so short that you couldn’t even see over a 6-ft wall.

“I’ve spent most of my time with Zebstrika and Rapidash. I came to Alola to pick up a Mudsdale.” He shrugs and leads you over to the stall he’d been in before where an elegant-looking Rapidash is waiting. “Honestly, these two I’m sure you can handle.” He points out the Zebstrika next, and the grin on your face just gets wider. “But my Mudsdale… he’s not entirely broken in yet, and he’s nearly twice their size, so we’ll have to see if you’re up for that once you’re done with these two.”

You reach out toward the Rapidash and are incredibly pleased when the fiery horse plods over to you and bumps his nose into your hand. “They’re bigger than most Pokémon I’ve ever been with, but I’m not going to let that stop me.”

“I told you he’d be happy to help!” Haukea cheers behind the two of you and comes up to hug you around the waist, her hands already sneaking dangerously close to your lower half. “I can get him all warmed up for you and then you can bring one of them out to wreck him! Let’s get this show on the road!”

Will shoots Haukea a look as she starts to slip her hand in your shorts. “Haukea, I need to explain a few things–“

“Psssh whatever! Kyng can take them, don’t worry! He’s been used as a breeding bitch for so many of my babies already.” Haukea moves around you with her hand still gripping the front of your shorts, leading you toward the very back of the barn. “And it’s not like this is much different!”

You glance around at the set up of the barn and shrug, nodding to yourself. “Looks about the same. Bench is a little taller, that’s all.” You don’t have much of an opportunity to say more, as Haukea’s already got her hands all over you, undressing you in front of her friend without any hesitation.

The warm air of the barn envelopes you as you kick out of your shorts and follow the blonde breeder’s lead to jump up on the bench. You don’t need to wonder what she’ll do next; instead, you can just lay your head back and moan as Haukea does her usual prep work on your cunt with her tongue.

After a few minutes, you hear the clip-clop of hooves and distantly hear Will’s voice. “Think you’re ready? I know my Rapidash is.”

You manage to moan out a yes just as Haukea is pried away from you, a pout on her pretty, cum-slicked lips. “I was about to make him come, Will!”

“Let him come on a dick.” Will pushes your friend out of the way and leads up the first Pokémon, whistling to him.

Rapidash moves quickly, clearly used to being his owner’s stud horse. His hooves get hooked over the wooden post hanging above you that you failed to notice before, keeping the fiery Pokémon from crushing you under his weight.

Once he’s in position, Will pops up beside you, one of his hands groping your chest with the other sinks down below his trusty stallion. “You sure you’re ready? He’s got a lot of come saved up to dump in that tight pussy Haukea’s told me about.”

You nod at him as you lift yourself up just enough to see what Will’s doing with his other hand, a flush crossing your face when you realize his large fingers are encircling Rapidash’s equine shaft.

Nearly a foot long and almost as thick as your arm, the Pokémon’s marbled red and black cock is hard and ready, teased by his master’s hands. Will wastes no time in guiding the tip of that large member to your pussy, gently pressing behind the head to try and get it inside you.

It doesn’t fit right away, making Rapidash snort above you both, but Will just tries again and again until finally, on the fourth try, the head of that cock starts to slide into your tight confines.

You see stars as it splits you wide open, making your eyes roll back a little from the stimulation of being stretched so wide. You must have made some noises, because Will’s fingers pinching your nipple brings you back to reality and you look up at him, already panting and sweating.

“It’s not too late to tap out, Kyng.” Will mutters to you gently, flicking at the little bud he’s captured. “If it’s too much just say the word.”

“…let him fuck me.” You groan out the words as soon as you are able, panting a little from how stuffed you feel. “I want his cock deeper.”

Will nods, a small smirk playing on his lips, and smacks the Rapidash’s rear, making the large Pokémon whinny and start to thrust inside you, forcing more and more of it’s length in until you’re full to bursting. When you look down, you can see the cock moving inside you a bit, making you possibly more turned on than before.

Rapidash moves fast and rough into you, his hips practically a blur as he takes your deepest parts as his own. The force of his cock sliding in and out of you makes you moan loudly, your knuckles gripping at the breeding bench below you to keep from move up it, out of the horse Pokémon’s reach.

Too soon you feel Rapidash’s movements stutter and then you gasp out loud as the head of his cock flares out inside you. He thrusts hard, two, three times, letting out a triumphant whinny as he pumps your small cunt full of his searing hot come.

Your stomach is a little swollen when the massive Pokémon’s cock falls out of you, limp and defeated.

Will moves away from you to help get Rapidash back to his pen, and as soon as the Pokémon clears, Haukea is between your legs again, sucking hard at your clit while she fingers your come-filled puss.

“God I wish you could see how your pretty pink snatch looks right now, Kyng.” The breeder grins at you, curling her fingers up into your pleasure spot roughly. “It’s spread so wide from that big cock.”

You manage a little whimper of ‘more’, and thankfully, Will answers you, not Haukea. “We’re coming, don’t worry.”

Haukea pouts a little as she moves away again, allowing Will to bring a Zebstrika up to the breeding bench you currently resided on.

Much like Rapidash, Zebstrika is well trained, needing only to hear Will’s whistle before he hops up and starts to move.

He still needs Will’s help lining up with your wet, gaping hole, but thankfully since you’ve already had one monstrously large Poké-horse cock in you today, Zebstrika slides in with hardly any resistance.

Unlike Rapidash, Zebstrika seems to be in no hurry, leisurely moving his hips into yours. His pace is even, nice. It kind of reminds you of having sex with Nero, but if Nero had a massive horse dick. So nothing like Nero really.

You’re just starting to get into the Zebstrika’s pace, grinding your hips down to meet his thrusts, when you feel it.

A zap of electricity runs through you from where the Pokémon’s cock presses against the back of your pussy, then travels through your tight, clenching walls to your clit. You throw your head back with a loud moan as the shock courses through you, triggering a rather explosive orgasm in you that you didn’t know was coming.

As you gush cum all over the Zebstrika’s cock, Will speaks up next to you, a smirk on his face visible from the corner of your eyes.

“Look at him, squirting all over that big horsecock. You were right, Haukea, he’s the real deal.”

You don’t see the blonde breeder, but you hear a loud ‘mmhmm!’ and catch Will’s eyes rolling back in his skull. Haukea clearly had occupied herself with the only other available cock in the room since you’d wore one out and were working on another.

You catch a glimpse of her as she stands up again and bends over you on the bench, throwing her shorts down her legs while Will steps behind her.

You hear the brunette promise to make ‘a good little mare’ out of her,, then hear Haukea’s loud moaning as her friend begins to use her cunt in the same way Zebsrika’s using yours.

Every other thrust of the Zebstrika’s cock jolts you, making you spray your own come all over it’s dick again and again until finally, the second horse Pokémon gives up and fills you up as well.

Your stomach swells out a bit more with the addition of Zebstrika’s cum, and his couple of hard thrusts before he pulls out of you make you gush again, shaking as the Pokémon backs off and trots back to his stall easily.

Haukea and Will are still going at it next to you, so you slowly slide off the bench, intending to join them in their fuckfest now taking place on the barn floor, but you don’t get very far.

The head of a large Mudsdale stops you, pushing you back away from his master and more toward the locked from the outside door of his stall. He kicks and snorts, tossing his head while you contemplate letting him out.

First you need to see his intentions, though. If he wants to run, this would be a good time for it. So you stand up as high on your tip toes as you can and peer over the wooden gate separating you from the Pokémon.

Hanging low, heavy, and hard, you can see another, larger, mottled cock waiting for you on the other side of the wood, and you reach to unlock the door without thinking of what Will said.

When you set free the largest Pokémon you’ve ever seen free, he nuzzled against you, his head dipping down to smell at your used pussy while you giggle.

You lead him over to the breeding bench, climbing up on it with a little difficulty, and lay back out for the next Horse Pokémon to use you.

You’ve already coaxed Mudsdale up onto the wooden bar above you, pleased when he seems to know what to do from either instinct or watching his companions screw you already.

It’s only when you’re trying to get Mudsdale’s massive cock inside you that Will realizes what you’re doing.

“Kyng, wait, he’s not trained–“

“It’s okay.” You wave him off and slowly lower your wet hole over the head of the Pokémon’s shaft. “The wild ones are bett–aaaah!” Your voice trails off into a loud moan as you’re suddenly filled by the large member thrusting inside of you completely.

Mudsdale snorts and whinnies as he starts to rut into you roughly, pressing in as deep and as hard as he can to take you for a wild ride. He’s so large, your cream-filled stomach pushes out even more every time he bottoms out in you.

You moan and whimper to yourself mostly as you’re used by the stallion, shaking soon enough as you come on his large cock.

When you tighten up on him, Mudsdale lets out a loud neigh and stuffs you impossibly fuller of another load of thick Pokécum. Your stomach accommodates this as best it can, but some flows out, making it easier for the horse Pokémon’s spent cock to slide out of you.

It doesn’t stay gone for long though. Moments later, Mudsdale’s cock is back inside you, surging into you faster and deeper than before.

You’re a little startled by the ferocity and your hands slip on the breeding bench, sliding you up it a bit with the force of his thrusts. You catch yourself after a moment and hold fast, your knuckles turning white from how hard you grip the board below you.

You nearly scream for Mudsdale as you come around him again, gushing more of your come all over his massive member as he fucks you harder.

You’re still reeling from the force of your orgasm when he slams home inside of you again and lets out another thick load of cum into you.

This time, when his cock goes soft, Mudsdale jumps down and moves away from you, leaving you gaping and dripping the loads of all three studs you’d taken today.

Distantly, you hear Will and Haukea talking, but you can’t quite hear them as you pass out from exhaustion.

You wake up later, still on the breeding bench, though now you’re fully clothed with Haukea rubbing your come-filled bump like you were actually carrying an egg inside of you.

“Hey there, cutie! You passed out so quick, you really gave me and Will a scare.” Haukea pouts at you, reaching to poke your nose. “I’ve never seen anyone take Pokécock like that before, though.” She grins and leans down to give you a soft kiss. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for letting me.” You grin at her, watching her face wrinkle up as she tries to hold back laughter.

Will pops up, dirty from head to toe still and gives you a wave. “I’ll be sure to let you and Haukea know the next time I’m in town.”

You nod and part ways with the two breeders after getting your legs back under you, waddling home happily with a swollen belly full of come.


End file.
